As the capabilities of computers increase, users have found new and novel ways to make use of these capabilities to do things that were previously simply too difficult to accomplish using non-computerized methods. Computers allow users to understand information in new and informative ways. For example, “data analytics” refers to the use of computers to discover non-immediate information regarding an original dataset, where the original dataset is often too large for humans to manually inspect, clean, or transform. Computer programs designed to perform data analytics are referred to herein as “analytic engines”.